fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Back From The Future
Back from the Future is the episode 3b of Fanboy & Chum Chum season 2. Lenny discovers that Dollarnator is a time machine other than a robot life form, so he uses him to travel back in time to stop Fanboy and Chum Chum from ever having their first Frosty Freezy Freeze so they won't go the Frosty Mart. But from a squirting machine to a "Bop" acronym, Lenny's attempts get more worse with each travel. Plot The episode begins with Lenny cleaning the windows and smiling. Suddenly, Dollarnator shows up and states that Lenny's milk has expired. Lenny gets scared, but then Fanboy and Chum Chum jump out of Dollarnator. Fanboy explains that Dollarnator isn't just a robot, he's a time machine as well. They used Dollarnator to go into the future. That gave Lenny an idea. He tells Dollarnator to travel five years into the past to forget Fanboy and Chum Chum having a Frosty Freezy Freeze. Lenny hops into Dollarnator and begins to travel in time. In the past, a younger Lenny is cleaning the windows and notices Dollarnator coming in. Lenny tells his past self if he sees Fanboy and Chum Chum, avoid giving them Frosty Freezy Freezes. Outside, a young Fanboy explains to Chum Chum that they are going to the library, but don't know the directions. They ask young Lenny where the library is, but Lenny accidentally releases Frosty Freezy Freeze from the machine. Fanboy and Chum Chum get so happy, they want more. Lenny travels five years again. This time Boog walks in. In the past, Boog called Lenny "Boss". Lenny tells Boog to bop Fanboy and Chum Chum when they walk in. But, it proves that the "BOP" doesn't work. The bop means "Bring Out Products". Lenny travels again. He puts nails on wood on the door. Fanboy and Chum Chum who were in the machine, meet their younger selves. The door blocking fails. Lenny tries it one last time. He traps young Lenny and Boog and meets up with Young Fanboy and Chum Chum. He offers them Frosty Freezy Freeze, but tells them it would be their last Lenny destroys the machine The pair both cry and Lenny happily goes back to the present. Lenny notices everyone is missing, but himself. Plus, a zen fountain is in the Frosty Mart instead of the Frosty Machine. Lenny tells Dollarnator he's staying in the future. Dollarnator who is not amused tells him that it was present accounted and leaves. Suddenly, a future Fanboy and Chum Chum appear. They look like their present selves, but with yellow capes and robotic voices. They tell Lenny that they create Frosty Freezy Freezes with their minds. Future Fanboy offers Lenny a sample. The episode ends with Lenny shouting out "More!" Transcript Songs *''Perfection'' Gallery Running Gags *Fanboy and Chum Chum repeatedly saying "More!" over and over. *Lenny going back in time. *Fanboy and Chum Chum predicting the future. *Baby Fanboy explaining he and Chum Chum are only here to ask directions to the library. *Dollarnator flirting with the Invaders game. Trivia *This episode reveals Hank wants a neck implant. *The ending of this episode is non-canon, as the Frosty Freezy Freeze is back this episode on. (The episode could have possibly been a dream) *Kyle doesn't appear in this episode, but if you look closley as Dollarnator is about to disappear and reappear, the light field he creates looks similar to Kyle's energy sphere. *Lenny said Dollarnator's name for the first time. *This is one of few episodes to show a funeral. *This episode appears to take place before "Robo-mance" as Dollarnator was shown flirting with the Invaders game. *This episode talks how Lenny & fanboy and chum chum first met. Continuity *Third time Fanboy and Chum Chum were seen as babies. First two were "The Tell-Tale Toy" and "Fan vs. Wild". *Second time Lenny portrayed the antagonist. ("Jingle Fever") *In this episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum both appear but their names were not said once. This doesn't count Baby Fanboy addressing Baby Chum Chum as "Young Chum Chum" during the past scenes. *During the time stream scenes, the rock music during the ticket chase scene from "Chimp Chomp Chumps" is heard. *When Dollarnator says he DJs on the weekend, the disco beats of the "Jingle Fever" version of The Dollar Dance is heard as background music. Goofs *Nearly every time Lenny time-travels, the pastline rolls out a different way. *The first two times we see baby F&C, they are at the door when they talk, but the other two they are outside. In addition, the second time we first see them, baby Chum Chum's line is removed. *Dollarnator said he does DJ-ing on the weekend, but the poster says he DJs on Friday. Therefore, he says he DJs on Saturday night, at the Space Bar at the DJ Dolla', but the poster says it's on Friday at Club Oz. In addition, even though he DJs on the weekend, Friday is technically a weekday. *Lenny should've erased from existance when he encountered his past self several times, he also should've faded from existance when he returned to the Present-A. *The universe should've ended when Lenny saw his past self. *There should've been several Dollarnators & Lenny's in the past from Lenny's repetitive attempts to replace the future. *When Lenny talks to young Lenny for the first time, he says F&C will be here in 1 minute, but that scene only lasted 19 seconds before F&C walk in. He could've said it for exaggeration. *After young Lenny goes off to take the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine apart, Present Lenny's "Asst. Manager" tag disappears the next time we see him and it never returns. *Baby Fanboy says "And you're telling me we have it in the past, too?" when he's actually in the past. He should've said "And you're telling me we have it in the future, too?". *The third time we see baby F&C in their Frosty likeness, it occurs just 16 seconds after we see them come out of Dollarnator. It's supposed to occur right after they drink it, as shown earlier and in the last time travel attempt. *The last time travel attempt happens to go off-course, as Lenny offered baby F&C Frosty Freezy Freeze then destroys the machine. His attempt is actually to stop F&C from tasting the drink, so he should've just destroyed the machine before F&C came in. Allusions #'Back To The Future- '''The title is a spoof on the title. #'Ronald McDonald'''- This is a refrence to Ronald McDonald's catch phrase "Have time, will travel". #'Shrek Forever After'- This episode is similar to when Shrek signs a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to become a real ogre again and nobody knows him in the alternate universe of Far Far Away. #'Terminator'- Dollarnator says hasta la vista baby like what t-101 says. #'Men in Black 3'- This episode may be similar to the movie. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Wyatt Cenac as Lenny *Jeff Glen Bennett as Dollar-nator, Boog and Hank Mufflin *Daran Norris as Roberto Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Lenny Category:Dollarnator